The Living Doll
by FrostTheDragoness
Summary: Demented Steampunk doll Productions Brings you a Nightmare night Special. Do not Criticize my poor skill at writing creepypastas. I am still learning and will get better. Thank you. 〜*フロスト*〜


**暗いスチームパンク人形制作**

**Demented Steampunk doll productions**

**マイ·リトル·ポニーハロウィン特別**

**Dark and light Nightmare Night Creepypasta**

**"生き人形"**

**"THE LIVING DOLL"**

**A/N: It is not cannon to Dark and Light. this is a creepypasta special for nightmare night. all characters belong to me. The picture will come out at a later time.**

_**〜*フロスト*〜**_

**_~*Frost*~_**

Platinum Defiance is on her way to meet Wither Wisp, A albino earth pony that is skilled in ghost warding. As a part of the only paranormal team in ponyville, Wither Wisp and crystal are also colleges. It was finally nightmare night. instead of trick or treating like everypony else, Wither Wisp had asked if Platinum would help pass out candy and other treats. Platinum smiled as she listened to all the fillies and colt laughing and running. Wither wisp was a rather strange pony. She lived a bit ways inside of the Everfree forest. As Platinum walked into the creepy forest, she began to feel a bit uneasy. finally the sunflower colored mare made it to her destination. She knocked a few times before hearing her friend's voice.

"Come in, Crystal." Wither Wisp called.

Platinum walked in and breathed a sigh of relief to be in the safety of her friend's home. The albino mare was bustling around, gathering candy and other things for the night.

"Could you do me a favor and go up to the attic. there are a few boxes i need."

"Sure thing, Wither Wisp." Crystal made her way up to the dark Attic. "Now, where are those boxes..."

She tripped over something. She cursed and stood up to examine the damage. She could see the sheen or red where she tripped. She cursed again, Stood up and limped to the stairs. The sunflower mare flipped the switch on. She finally spotted the boxes. But to get to them, she had to go around a table that held various sewing supplies. She disregarded it and gathered the small boxes, glad that there were only four. She limped back down the stairs to the main floor. Wither Wisp stood at the kitchen doorway.

"Oh! Are you alright? You're bleeding badly." Wither wisp said worriedly.

"oh, i'm fine. But, why do you have sewing equipment in you attic?" Crystal's curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh good. I've been looking for that stuff for weeks. Would you come up? I will need help carrying it down the stairs." Wither Wisp had a strange glint in her eyes when she heard the words.

Platinum gave no heed and smiled. "Sure thing, wither wisp."

Wither wisp packed the saddle back with most of the equipment before walking into a blocked off room.

"Come on. This way." Wither Wisp called.

The sunflower mare stepped past the thresh hold.

"Hurry. Don't have time to wast." Wither wisp's voice came from the back of the room. "Don't forget to close the door."

Platinum closed the door and the lights flickered to life. All around the room was life sized dolls. Each one unique is color, style, and even had cutie marks. Some were filly sized. Platinum walked up to one and touched it. The mane and coat felt real enough. But it had a warmth to it. Platinum turned to face Wither Wisp, to ask the albino why she had life-like dolls in her attic. Wither Wisp's normally sweet face was replaced by that of a demonic look.

"Do you like them? my dolls?" Wither Wisp asked, Gesturing at the collection. "I made them. Wanna know how?"

Platinum Backed towards the door. "No. But i'm sure they'll be popular in the market."

The albino mare smiled. "I'll show you. Come on. sit down! I've been waiting forever for this night."

Platinum sat down hesitantly. "P-pass what?"

"My dolls, silly. I make them so they won't die."

Platinum's eyes widened. "There just dolls!"

Wither Wisp looked at the sunflower mare with anger. "They are more than 'dolls'. They are living, breathing master pieces!" Wither yelled. "Of course, now you know, so now you join them."

Wither Took a sewing needle with yellow thread and walked up to her yellow friend. "Now i'll have a new addition to my little collection."

Wither Sewed Platinum's mouth shut. "Can't have you screaming and giving away the surprise."

The albino lifted up Platinum to inspect her bit of work and moved to a better spot. Platinum could hear the muffled screams and cries from those surrounding her.

Wither thought for a moment. "Ah! Can't have you sleeping, now can i?"

The albino held Platinum eyelid open and sewed then so they could not close.

"Hmmmm. Your mane's always in the way. And you don't have your goggles. Good thing i got an extra pair just for the occasion."

Wither secured the goggles before sewing them, so they wouldn't fall of. Tears flowed from Platinum's eyes.

"There! Now for a picture. Opps. I Forgot something. No sad looks. you should be happy! You won't have to die now."

Wither forced a happy expression to show on Platinum's face. Blood trickled from around the thread. Wither wiped it away and smiled.

"Now you're all done! I'm so glad to see that you're happy to, Chrisy." Wither hugged Platinum, and took a picture.

Wither left after that, only coming back one in a while with new ponies to turn into dolls. Wither left the sunflower mare curled up, looking at blueprints, never to leave again. Eternally seeing, breathing, wanting it to end.

**_ハロウィーンハッピー！_****_  
〜ダーク_****_·スチームパンク人形プロダクションズ_**

_**Happy Halloween!**_  
_**~ Demented Steampunk doll P**_**_roductions_**


End file.
